The Difference Between being Exuberant and Plain
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Roy Mustang is always been know to be exuberant, but who knew the Fullmetal Alchemist would be so plain? rt. T, Royai Oneshot


_"The Difference Between being Exuburant and Plain "_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all rights go to master H. Arkawa

Roy Mustang sighed in relief when he stepped into the luxurious apartment he and Riza Hawkeye shared. He hung his black, wooly coat on the old, oak coat rack, along with Riza's.

"It was a nice wedding, wasn't it Roy?" Riza asked her husband of a year now. She sat on one of the cushiony love seats in the living room and took her heels off. Roy was in the kitchen in search for tea; let a coy smile grace his features. He ran a hand through his jet, black hair.

"It was, but very plain. Even the brides dress was simple. You and I both know those two have some money." Roy proclaimed, as he began to fill the kettle with water from the sink.

"And what's wrong with that?" the blonde questioned, giving her husband cold eyes.

"Oh, please Riza, Edward has enough pensions to last the rest of his life, plus his disability and the nice chunk of change Hohenheim left them. I just think that they could have done more. It surprised me Winry wanted it so...plain. Usually those Rockbell women take a man for all he's got." Roy argued. The kettle was now on the stove. Riza turned to her husband, her brown eyes softening.

"Roy, you know of all people, Edward is a simple man. So is his wife. They didn't exactly have their mothers and fathers present. And there was nothing wrong with Winry's dress. She looked stunning. Don't give me that look, I saw you looking at her ass when she danced with Edward. Besides, wedding are not just about the posh stuff; they are more importantly about the two people who are involved. Edward and Winry are humble, always have been. They don't need flashy things. Money isn't always the answer, Roy"

The General thought for a moment and crossed the room, stealing a seat next to his wife. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Those boys never did go all outs even when they had numerous chances. He did have an open bar. Alphonse was almost sleeping in his soup. Breda puked twice and I don't even think Havoc is going to remember the event. And then there was Full Metal...heh...I feel for Winry tonight, I don't think there will be any sex tonight. Edward and her had to drag themselves out to the limo. Even if they did it, they won't remember much!" Roy added jovially, getting a jab in the ribs.

"Roy! Sometimes I ask myself why I married you? I know for a fact they won't plan that tonight anyway. Winry came to me before the ceremony, and we had some words." Riza trailed off, listening to the kettle scream in the kitchen.

"Did she?! What was she on the rag?" Roy concluded, getting another jab in the ribs.

"No, Roy...she..." the woman paused. Roy's smile faded when he noticed how serious his wife looked.

"What?" He pressed, lightly, ignoring the kettle.

"She told me she was scared. She's a virgin, Roy and so is he. Sometimes the first time is rough for a woman, because her partner loses control. It's very emotional and other things..." She tried to explain, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"Well that's Edward for you. He's never been controlled for the life of him." Roy chuckled.

Riza turned to Roy, letting her shoulder fall on his and leaning her head onto him. "It's not that, the man has never even masturbated' any adolescent that can stand that, is very controlled. She told me it's very difficult to get Edward to be intimate with her. Yes he kisses her and things of that nature; but touch is a whole different thing. They have never gone any further than first base, she says. Though, she has not asked him to go any further either. She says that he's afraid because of-"

"The auto mail..." Roy continued for her. Riza nodded and Roy grinned.

"What's so funny?"

Roy snorted. "He must be really brain dead in that department! That would probably turn her on even more. She love's his mail, shit, she builds it. But..."

Riza sighed. She knew Roy Mustangs I-know-something-too face when she saw it. "But what?" She barked, making the man flinch.

"But he didn't say that at all when I spoke to him. He was more concerned with hurting her. I basically told him it was a lost cause, and that it would hurt her. But I did tell him that it was worth it...an' I may have slipped and told him I had to with you...don't shoot me. I had to say something, Riza, he was pitiful. Alphonse told me later that Edward actually confided in him that he wanted her, and to the point that he almost touched himself. Its classic! Poor Al's cheeks were as red as Edward's old coat! But I'm sure the two of them will be fine. Even Edward."

Riza smiled a coy smile. "You know, I think you too like each other more than you would like to admit. Your relationship has grown." She whispered into his ear, and pecking his cheek. Roy snorted, but returned the kiss.

"I think I like you more..."


End file.
